cid couple romance
by Dream princes
Summary: hey guys its for kayal jhangernath on her request all couples are include you ask me to add so hope you like it all other also read and review


**Hey guys its for my guest kayal jhangernath on her request so kayal jo couples bolay ewohi leakhe per ek couple change kia because wo already hi couple ahi to different kia hua ha so **

**FIRST COUPLE**

a beautiful stunning girl wearing pink top and blue shorts is taking out something from top of cupboard a smart dark handsome guy wearing black shirt and red track pant enter in room and see her struggling with box he smile and look at her she is looking stunning hot and beautiful she is about to fall but he catch her and she fall in his arms and her hands around his neck and close her eyes he smile and lost in her blow air on her face she flinch and open her eyes and look at him he is lost in her

girl;kia deakh rahai hai

man;duniya ki sab se khubsuraat ladki ko

girl(blush);kia ap bhi ab utariya bhi mujhe kaam hai

man;kia yaar hamesha kaam kaam kabhi humai bhi puch lia kariya akher hum bhi khuch hai ap kay

girl;ap na aur ap kay baki bhayion ko sirf ek hi cheeze sujhte hai romance aur khuch nahi

man;are kai baat waad dilai amin to baher dinner ki baat kar raha tha per ab to hum khuch aur hi khay gai

girl;no abhijeet nahi plz leave mea nd try to free her self but abhi give him a very naughty smile and then through her on bed and laid over her she try to free her self

girl;abhi chodo bhi na

abhi;nahi aaj to bilkul bhi nahi teen din se humne romance nahi kia

girl;ha teen din bol to aise raahi hai jiase teen mahiene ho

man;are ha na mere lia to teen mahiene hi hai

girl;plz chodo na but she is unable to speak further because her lips are block by abhi he kiss her passionately his hands are moving up and down on her body she is flinching and after some time she to start kissing him her fingers are moving in his hairs he smile under kiss after some time they break apart girl is blushing and abhi is smiling and then he kiss her forehead and she smile and close her eyes and then her eyes and then he kiss her right cheek and then left and move down again kiss her lips and after 15 minutes break apart and move down kiss her chin jaw line neck and suck her bite her neck she moan and hold his shirt tightly and then he remove his shirt ands turn her now she is top she kiss his forehead ,cheeks, lips and then his chest and then he turn her remove her top and kiss her chest move down kiss her upper body and then her stomach and bite her kiss her navel and then remove his pant and remove her bottom and enter her she moan and her nails insert in his back he kiss her lips again and after some time they finish and she put her head on his chest

(thoda wait karo pata chale ga wo ladki kon hai )

* * *

**SECOND COUPLE **

IN A BEAUTIFULL ROOM

a beautiful hot stunning girl wit long black hairs fair face cute smile wearing sarre of red color is playing with a baby boy and main time a handsome dashing tall muscle man wearing white shirt and black tank pant enter in room and lock it go closer to her and hug her from behind she flinch on his touch and he rest his chin on her shoulder and start kissing her neck girl is shivering and she place baby on his little bed and to man

girl;daya kia hai chodo ek bache kay bape hoagie ho per har waqt romeo bane phir te hu tum aur tumhare sab bhai koi romeo to koi ranjha koi majnue koi mahiewale aur koi devdase

daya;kia kare jaab bhi tumhai deakhta hu control hi nahi kar pata khudh ko

girl;chodiya an mujhe mere baby ko sulana hai

daya;per tumhara baby to main hu na he saud sweetly like a five year boy she smile and turn her self in his strong arms and cup his face kiss his cheek

girl(lovingly );are ap to mere sabse cute baby ho wo chuta hai aur ap bade ho

daya;acha na ab wo so giya hai chalo na mujhe pari chahia

girl;are ap ki pari to main hu

daya;ab tumhara baby main hu aur tumhare pas ek chuta baby hai mere pass bhi to chute pari honi chahiya and he take her up in his arms and laid her on bed and kiss her forehead she smile and wrap her hands around his neck and he kiss her eyes and then nose then her cheeks and then her lips his is kissing her passionately she to kiss him and moving her fingers in his hairs and then after 15 minutes they break a part and then he kiss her chin jaw line and neck licked her neck suck her flesh in his mouth she moan and hold his shirt tight he smile and then he turn her now she is top she remove his shirt kiss his forehead ,cheeks,nose ,and then lips he turn and laid over her still kissing her and then he hold her saree pala move far and remove her pala kiss her neck lick it and then her chest and lick it and turn a little move his ahnd on her back and open her blouse door and then remove it and kiss her chest lick it her upper body bite her suck her take her flesh in his mouth an he move his hand on her body and move it on her stomach hold it and press it she flinch and hold his hand tightly and he move down she is moving her fingers in his hairs flinching and shivering he kiss her stomach and lick her stomach and is her navel and move his hands down and remove her patecoat kiss her and then kiss her legs and place his self between her legs and enter she moan and gapse he kiss her lips and then laid down wrapping their naked bodies with blanket and she hug him tightly

* * *

**THIRD COUPLE **

a dark handsome smart and good looking is standing in front of a window a girl with short hairs beautiful face nad big eyes come and hug him from behind he smile and turn and kiss her forehead

man;ana so gai

girl;ha so gai ap ki ladlie boht taang karti hai

man;wiase tumhai kia problem hai mere beti se hamesha use danti hu sirf 5 years ki hai abhi choti hai

girl;acha to ap ko uss ki shataniya nahi nazar ati hai

man;deakho wo mere beti hai apna beta hoga to use dantna

girl;wohi to nahi hai mera beta hota na to batati ap dono bape beti ko

man;to hum abhi ap ki yeh wish puri kartay hai ap ko beta detay hai and wrap his hands around her waist

girl;rajat kai hai chodiya

rajat;are chodnay kay lia thodie pakda hai and he hold her up in his arms and place her on bed and sit on bed start opening button of her shirt and kiss her forehead ,eyes,cheeks,nose,lips and then neck she is shivering and flinching and he kiss her neck ,upper body , stomach and then he turn her now she is top and kiss his forehead and then cheeks ,lips remove shirt kiss his chest he turn and kiss her lips and neck shoulder chest and remove his pant kiss her stomach and remove her pant and enter her and then kiss her lips moving his hands on her body and she is moving in his hairs and kiss he on neck and then chest suck her and hug each other

* * *

**FOURTH COUPLE **

A girl with curly hairs beautiful face come out of bathroom in robe a handsome dashing smart stunning man enter in room and see her go closer and hug her from behind and kiss her neck and suck a drop of water from her neck she flinch and look at him he move his nose in her wet hairs and she flinch aur shiver on his touch and turn in hug lock her arms his neck and kiss him on his lips he smile and kiss her back and both break after some time and girl blush and man smile

man;(naughtily ) wiase kia baat hai aaj boht romantic ho rahi ho

girl;sachin tum bhi na aise hi wo tum boht cute lag rahai thay

sachin;acha aur tum to boht hot lag rahi ho and he kiss her lips she to kiss him and they start roaming in room and reach bed and fall on it and sachin kiss her foread ,eyes,cheeks,lips,and neck and remove his shirt and kiss her neck suck her she is flinching and then he remove her robe kiss her chest ,upper body, stomach and then he remove his bottom and kiss her lips and enter her and then he kiss her neck chest and then her stomach and hug each other

* * *

**FIFTH COUPLE**

a cute boy with fair face smart body stunning looks is sitting on bed and after some time a girl with cute and beautifull face enter and sit beside him and he look at her and lost in her

girl;kia deakh rahai ho

man;tumhai aur koi hai kia

girl;vivek tum na

vivek;main kia

girl(blush )boht wo ho and he move closer to her

girl;kai hai

vivek;times piyaar hai and hold her by arms laid over her remove hairs from her face and kiss her forehead ,eyes,cheeks,nose,and then her lips and he move down remove her shirt kiss her neck chest upper body and t turn her now she is top kiss his forehead ,eyes,cheeks,lips and then chest he turn and kiss her stomach and then remove her bottoms kiss her and enter and she moan he kiss her lips and hug each other

* * *

**FIRST COUPLE **

**abhi;i love you purvi**

**purvi;i love you to and hug him and sleep**

* * *

**SECOND COUPLE**

**daya;i love you Tasha **

**Tasha ;I love you to and kiss him and sleep**

* * *

**THIRD COUPLE**

**rajat;i love you shreya**

**shreya;i love you to and sleep**

* * *

**FOURTH COPLE**

**SACHIN;I love you tarika**

**tariak; I love you to **

* * *

**FIFTH COUPLE **

**vivek; I love you kajal**

**kajal; I love you **

* * *

**A/N I know you want to kill me for this but sorry ek reader ki request thi puri kardi ap jise caho imagine karo but ghalat language use maat karna thanks for reading and review plz **

**bye take care and smile :):)**


End file.
